Just when you think you got it good
by scarrpath
Summary: the tallest banish Zim discovering that every irken who was born zims size grew up to be taller than the tallest. but what happens when a mystery irken appears on earth and the tallests secret is at risk? read to find out! luv scarrpath 3


The smeetry, the Irken Empire's source of children was empty. No smeets were being nurtured in tubes, except one. While all the other smeets had hatched from their tubes one still remained. The only reason why the tube had not been declared defective was because one of the nurses, a vortain named Kaly Jun or Junny for short had pleaded to almighty tallest

Miyuki for a chance to prove the tube was just late.

This was the first time this had happened to the "mighty empire" so it was a chance to see what would happen and how to prevent it in the future. But what they never realized was that when the genes where combined to create a smeet, the leftover genes had taken form and blossomed into an individual. This created two smeets in one tube which meant more time to develop and grow.

But there was another flaw in the irken's ingenuous way of reproducing. When the

Hormone that was introduced to the smeets, which took away the ability to naturally produce children, was injected into the tube of the twins only one was affected by the hormone. That meant the unaffected one would lose the need for a Pak.

And if one loses the need for a Pak that meant a whole lot 'o things.

First of all the smeet would be allowed feelings.

All irken's have some kind of feelings, just not all of them. The average irken can feel content, fear, anger, blood lust, worry and confusion. But they can only feel this if they feel this if they feel only for themselves, an example would be if they worry they worry for their own wellbeing or fear for themselves. One that can feel all of these plus love and worry for others means a defective irken.

An irken can be defective in many ways,

Physically, were the irken is born crippled somehow; blind, deaf, and paralyzation;

Mentally, were the irken's state of mind is wrong; suicidal, murderous, loving or uncomprehending;

Or sometimes if the tallest are cruel or you offend them you can be announced defective.

Then the day came when the tube finally was ready to be harvested. The red face on the end of the tube turned into a green one, symbolizing the development of a smeet was over and was ready to face the universe. Junny watched as the tube was broken open and a Pak was attached to a smeet. The little smeet stood up and proceeded to take in her surroundings.

"Hello there, follow me." she told the little smeet.

"Where are we going?" she said her purple eyes taking in Junny's pale blue skin and her shining curved horns.

"We are going to a place where you are going to learn all about your people, the Irken Empire."

They arrived at a metal chair which Junny strapped her in. a cord snapped into her Pak causing her to gasp. Her eyes glazed over, knowledge pumping into her Pak

About an hour later the cord detached from her Pak. The little irken's eyes were cold and were full of determination. She sighed, she hated that they took away the innocence from the young irken's eyes but if it was any other way then she would have no job.

"What's your name smeet?" she asked

"Tak. My name is Tak." She said her face filling with smug pride like she had snatched the last good name.

"Okay Tak go down that hall were you'll be clothed." She said feeling tired. She was happy that she saved Tak before her life ended before it started but it was probably all for nothing, because the smeet would probably just grow up to be another warrior for the armada.

She headed back to the smeetry where the shattered glass and slime still remained. That's where she spotted it. The limp body of a smeet lying on her back.

She knew that a smeet could not survive the length of time she was gone without a Pak.

She mournfully picked up the lifeless smeet only to realize that she was shivering. She took off her white lab coat and wrapped the sleeping bundle up.

She had a plan before she knew she did. And she knew it was insane. She tapped into her computer, reporting that the tube had been harvested and the smeet was healthy.

She knew that if anyone where to find out about the smeet she would almost certainly be arrested and the smeet deactivated. She made her way back to her home that was next to all the other scientists who worked for the Irken Empire. She stumbled into her room locked the door and collapsed onto the couch.

"Looks like someone had a bad day."

"Shut up Mige" Mige was a sir unit she had rebuilt after they made new more efficient ones. The flaw of the design was that the eyes where very fragile, but lucky for Mige Junny had built a protective mask for her making her look even more mischievous.

"Oh what's that?" she said peeking under her lab coat.

The smeet giggled and grabbed her antenna.

"AHHH IT'S GOT MEEE!" she yelped rolling on the floor trying, and failing to rid herself of the giggling smeet.

"Calm down Mige! It's just a smeet!"

"Ohhhh you stole a SMEEEEET you're gonna get in troublllllllle"

"Don't remind me Mige. Just tell me if we have any paks."

"Weeeeellllll we have that really old one you put in your hoarder closet."

"I don't hoard I just collect useful things "she said pulling out a Pak. It was half black half yellow with a black dot on the back.

She then pulled out a long sleeved shirt that had a bold yellow stripe across the middle with a black dot. She pulled the shirt over the smeets head.

"Now we put on her pak" she said.

She pressed the pak onto the sleeping smeet's back. A wire shot into the smeet, cords wrapping around her spine connecting to her brain.

The smeet began to cry from the pain.

"Oh it's okay baby it'll stop hurting in a minute" and it did. The pak sensed the pain of the smeet and sent out painkillers and began to heal her wounds.

"Soooo what ya gunna name it?" Mige asked.

"Her name is Levi"

"EW I would name her sparkly lavender moon girl!" Mige

"That is repulsive"

"Levi?" the smeet asked

"Yes honey you're Levi"

Junny suddenly remembered how tired she was.

"I think it's about time we all got some rest." She said wrapping Levi up in a blanket and setting her on the couch.

She then fell into her bed falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
